Memories
by ayame411chan
Summary: What happens when Kakashi loses all his memories but the one night he had with sakura? What happens when kakashi thinks that night meant he was her lover not just a teacher? Find out! This is rated MA for 18 ONLY do not read if you are not prepared to read sexual themes and mature language. this is a Kakashi sakura pairing! Kakashi x sakura
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sakura new the missions she would soon be going on would need her to give up the one thing she had left that was still sacred. Sakura needed to find s guy friend she trusted enough to take her virginity, the only problem would be who?

Sakura had recently just moved from her parents house and was living on her own in a large apartment. The apartment was a one bedroom with a loft and two bathrooms. When you first walked through the from door the living room would be to the left and the stairs to the loft to the right. Behind her couch would be the small dining area attached to the kitchen separated by a counter. To the left of the living room was a short hallway with a closet and a door to Sakura's room. she had her own bathroom and the second bathroom was behind the stairs leading to the loft for guests.

Since she now was on her own she felt comfortable enough now to try and get rid of her purity so if something happened to go wrong on one of these seduction missions it would at least not be painful. She just hoped that it never came to her having to give herself to some gross man on a mission.

So now all she had to do was think of a man she trusted, and preferably experienced. She trusted Naruto but he would take it the wrong way plus he seemed to be crushing on Hinata now. Then there was Shikamaru who she trusted to take it slow with her and keep his mouth shut about the encounter but he was dating Temari and even though it wasn't uncommon to do what she was doing and most guys even with a girlfriend would help out for the sake of future missions she was not the girl to come between couples. That left her with Kiba who would not be a gentle man and would love to brag about his new conquest, Lee who was to innocent and well not as attractive as Kiba. But then there was always Neji, though she doubted he would ever agree to her. the last person she could think off who would be mature enough to handle such a thing would be her own sensei... Kakashi Hatake. He as handsome, kind, gentle, but she imagined could be rough and wild defiantly had the maturity and most likely experience for such matter, not to mention a smoking body to go with it. so far he seemed her most logical choice, now she just had to confront him.

Sakura arose from her couch to get her shoes on to find said man. After locking her door she set out to Kakashi's place. She walked to the outskirts of the village to his small apartment in a more secluded neighborhood. He enjoyed being more secluded from the world he said it was more peaceful.

Kakashi's place came into view about 20 minutes after she left her apartment. Slowly walking up the stairs to his door she took a deep breath. She knocked twice before she heard a rustle from inside. Kakashi opened the door wearing a pair of black ninja pants and a should cropped spandex tight shirt with an attached mask of course.

"Why hello sakura what do I owe such pleasure of a visit from you?"

"Actually Sensei I was wondering if I could talk to you um privately." Sakura was fiddling with the hem of her shirt and biting her lip, Kakashi could clearly tell she was very nervous but he did not know why she would be around him. normally she was quite comfortable in his presence what had stirred her up. H lifted his arm off the side of the door he was lead against and she walked under it and sat onto his couch. Kakashi followed after he closed the door, he set his orange book down and sat down beside.

"Sakura?"

Hearing her name Sakura lifted her head to see Kakashi looking at her with a worried expression.

Of course he could feel her nerves he is a ninja after all.

" Well Kakashi you see I have a huge favor to ask of you, it is very personal and please listen to me before judging me or pushing me out."

Sakura looked to Kakashi with a face of fear, fear of rejection and fear of even asking such a crude request of him.

"sakura I will not judge you for a decision you have made, you always put a lot of thought into what ever you do so what ever this favor must be have no fear I am sure you chose me for logical reasons. So please continue so I know what it is you want me to do."

Kakashi rested a hand on her shoulder to show he was being earnest and she had his full attention. Sakura took in a deep breath and looked to her hands, she just couldn't face him to ask this.

"Kakashi sensei, as you know I am of age to start being sent out on seduction missions."

Kakashi's heart just sank, he now had an idea of what she was about to ask of him but he hoped it was not, Sakura was to innocent to have to go through what she was having to make herself do.

"Kakashi I have put a lot of thought into and well I do not want to have my purity taken by a man on a mission whom i do not know nor care about, i don't want it to hurt from something like that."

Sakura was starting to tremble a little and Kakashi new exactly what she wanted, she didn't even need to ask. She wanted him to be her first, it wasn't cause she loved him it wasn't because she was lusting for humanoid needed to scratch and itch. No she trusted him enough to make her feel good on her first time so she wouldn't be in pain later on a dirty mission he hoped she would never be sent on.

"Sakura."

She looked at him now hoping she would not have to talk further, Kakashi grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes that still held the fear she was feeling.

"Sakura i would be honored to do the favor you are asking, just let me know when and where and I will be there, what ever makes you the most comfortable. No one will know of this and I will do my best to make sure you will not be scared. Now Sakura even with this being just a one time thing and thought out I want you to know once it happens there is no getting it back. you really want to give this to me. It can still be awkward after we won't know till then though."

"Yes Kakashi, you are the best choice the best one for this to be with, so please take this from me."

Kakashi leaned in and kissed her for-head successfully relaxing Sakura a little bit. It was just a whisper but the it was spoken clearly from Sakura.

"Kakashi take me tonight at my place, I have the things there I feel comfortable with and need for the situation, I have prepared myself mental for this already. I will be waiting."

With that said she rose to her feet, slipped on her shoes and left. Kakashi just sat there holding his head in his hands and sighed. He was to put to the test with himself yet again. Sakura was has turned into a beautiful young woman but he still saw her as his young student and now he had to lay with her. Well he didn't have to but she was right Kiba was defiantly a no lee would be to inpatient Naruto was with Hinata Neji to him was impotent and well Shikamaru had a girlfriend as well, he was her only safe option. He won't let her down.

Kakashi rouse a couple hours later when he noticed the sun setting, it was time to get ready to go to Sakura's place.

Kakashi walked to his bathroom stripped dow after turning the hot water on and got into the shower. He cleaned himself carefully before getting out to put on some clothing but with a removable mask, she trusted him enough to do this so he in turn will trust her with something, seeing his face. Sakura will be the only one outside family to see him. The other women he had bed with where never worthy for such a thing he just left his mask on got what he wanted from them and they left. He didn't have the time to waste on a relationship but with Sakura he had to make it as real as love as possible.

Kakashi walked into his bedroom up to his end stand, he grabbed a condom from the drawer and walked back to his front door. He took a deep breath before he opened the door and left to Sakura's place.

 ** _! Sex Scene ahead don't like skip to next chapter!_**

Sakura was a nervous wreck,she was nervous and excited all day. Kakashi was stunning and she couldn't wait to feel pleasure just from seeing his nude form but she was nervous as heck of losing her purity, she new it shouldn't hurt to much since there was nothing left to tare. With all the training she went through with Tsunade she would be amazed if she had something to tare.

Sakura had already gotten herself prepared she wanted this to be good for Kakashi too he shouldn't do all the work. She may have no experience but that doesn't mean she can't look good. Ino earlier that year had gotten her lingerie as a private birthday gift she was told to get a sex life as it was handed to her. thank god she did sakura was now wearing under her clothing hoping it would be to his taste. It was black with blue lining the skimpy thing. Sakura was happy it happened to have blue on it since Kakashi loved the color blue. Sakura had also showered and pleasured herself a bit in the shower to stretch out a bit. She was going to use the spare bed other then her own, she didn't want to be thinking of Kakashi in her bed for nights to come but still wanted to be in the comfort of her own home. so she had the lube and condoms upstairs by the bed.

There was a knock at her door and sakura stomach become a whirlwind of butterfly's. She had to calm down, she took a deep breath before opening the door. There stood Kakashi tall and handsome as ever, hair still wet from his shower. a small breeze blew his scent right to her, it was spicy with a hint of something just Kakashi.

kakashi felt the wind and saw he intake of breath, Sakura had a slight blush to her cheeks after getting a whiff of his scent he presumed. This was to much she was being took cute and self-conscience of him.

Sakura moved aside to let Kakashi into her apartment. He slowly walked in and sat down on the couch. He wasn't quite sure how to start.

Sakura decided she would sit beside him first and maybe talk a little to get the awkwardness between them gone.

"Kakashi just act like you, I will do what I can too you don't have to do all he work."

He smiled to her, she loved the way he smiled at her. Sakura decided to be a little bold and leaned her head in to touch his a little. they were so close they could feel each others breath.

Kakashi brushed his clothed lips against hers a little, he was testing the water. Sakura brushed back giving him initiative to keep going. Kakashi brought a shaky hand o her face as he left his eyes closed. He was not doing this to Sakura he would tell himself, but Sakura decided she wanted to make sure he knew it was her he would soon find out.

Soon the too finally kissed, it was cast yet held promise of more to come. sakura pulled her lips back just little to get air.

"Kakashi, lets take this upstairs."

It was a whisper but Kakashi heard it as her complete confirmation that this was indeed going to happen.

Kakashi scooped sakura up holding her to him by her ass. As sakura held him close with her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs hooked behind his waist. She could feel Kakashi's length starting to harden, to which she was thankful for. She would be lying if she didn't admit she was scared he wouldn't be able to get it up with her.

Kakashi walked up the stairs leaving kisses down Sakura's neck on ever step. When they reached the bed he played her down and preceded to climb on top of her.

Sakura's hands then went everywhere, they ran down his clothed back, intwined with his hair and pulled him closer. The friction and heat he was giving her was new and she was craving it.

Sakura could feel the heat between her legs building and the thing she was wearing as panties begin to get soaked through from her fluid. Kakashi was starting to get overcome with lust as his sensitive nose picked up on her strong arousal. To thin he was the one doing it, with his own student too. The thought of it being so naughty was starting turn him on even more as well.

Sakura could feel Kakashi's hard length against her core now. he had shift in between her legs and the sensations was driving her to abyss already. Kakashi could feel her heat on his manhood and he needed more, instinct was starting to kick in. His body slowly and softly began a constant pace grinding against her hot core.

The feeling of Kakashi grinding against her heat and clit made Sakura moan in please and with hearing sakura moan Kakashi let out a satisfying grunt. The noises the two started to make sent shivers down Sakura's spine. With Kakashi getting so into it, it gave Sakura some well needed courage. She grabbed the end of Kakashi's shirt and tugged.

Getting the hint at what she wanted Kakashi pulled the blasted garment of him. once the shirt was of he saw sakura stare at his v then watched her satisfied eyes roam up his body back to his face.

Seeing Kakashi's smug smirk at her obvious ogling Sakura decided to get him back by unzipping her top. In doing so she let him get a glimpse of what she was wearing underneath.

Kakashi saw something black blue and lacy as sakura began to unzip her top. what ever she had on underneath he needed to see it now. Kakashi grabbed her hands and unzipped her top faster then she thought possible and through the garment away from her. There in front of him was a beautiful lace corset top that was lined in blue, his favorite color. Oh Kami what did she have below.

She heard Kakashi growl in appreciation as he set eyes on her body. She watched as he slowly began to pull his mask off. Sakura was shocked to say non the less as he began pulling his mask off. She was actually going to be allowed to see his face. once the mask was shed she couldn't help but stare with her mouth dropped, he was so handsome so sexy just so hot. She needed to feel those lips on her body on her skin her lips themselves she watched to take up the chance to taste him. Was it wrong to think this way about her teacher most likely but right then and there she did not care and nor did he when he watched her remove her skirt. underneath was a blue thong that parted where her folds were.

God she looked so good he thought. Kakashi licked his lips and dove back into her. He kissed her lips licking her bottom one begging for entrance. Sakura was more then willing to oblige and opened her mouth to him. His tongue shot into her mouth and began to explore her wet cavern. Sakura tasted as sweet as strawberries.

Kakashi kept grinding into her body as she held him close to her with her hands in his hair. He was beyond aroused at this point, and from the feel of his pants she was more then ready for him. The lube was not going to be needed that night. Kakashi began to pull down his pants to reveal to her that he had gone without wear anything under them. His length stood at full attention for her and he began to slowly slide his length against her heat. She heard him growl in pleasure in her ear but just barely as her moans were echoing across the apartment. Kakashi began kissing her everywhere her arms her palms her neck up her thighs till he stopped at her core. Kakashi put his tongue through the whole in her panties and proceed to taste her juices. God she was delicious he couldn't get enough. Kakashi moaned into her send vibrating bliss to Sakura she screamed out his name as she came instantly under his ministrations. Kakashi licked her clean before coming back up to kiss her.

Sakura could taste herself on him but was to immersed in her after orgasam pleasure she didn't care. Kakashi slid on the condom she had since his was still in the pocket of the pants that were currently residing on the floor. As he continued to kiss her Kakashi took his right hand and brought it down to her sex. He then slid one finger in and Sakura let out a moan. He worked her with one before he inserted another. Once she was grinding against his hand with the two fingers in her he pulled them out. Sakura pouted from the loss of friction that she desperately needed to get off again but she hen felt him align there sex's together. He looked into her eyes and she noded back to him in confirmation to continue. He kissed her deeply as he slid himself into er tight core. Kakashi couldn't help but to man out in pleasure.

Oh Kami she was so tight and hot. she was squeezing him so tightly he thought he was going to cum. But he had to hold out for her he would not let this end that fast. He kept kissing her and waited for her signal that she was ready.

Sakura felt him glad in but his kissing distracted her from the discomfort of being stretched so much. It wasn't really painful as it was uncomfortable from being stretch to ft in his girth. after he kissed her a little longer she grinned up against him letting him know she was ok for him to start moving.

Kakashi let out an appreciative groan before he began a steady pace thrusting into her waiting body. Sakura felt awkward at first but then they found a position that drove her to the edge. Kakashi began to thrust into her with more need as his release was coming as well. Sakura's nails dug down his back and her teeth to his shoulder as she orgasmed hard for him. With her slick walls clenching he Kakashi too came hard and pounded into her body roughly a couple more times before he played onto of her tired from the coupling.

After a few minutes past Kakashi pulled out of her and took the condom off. He through it in the trash next to the bed and sat at the edge. He wasn't sure what she wanted him to do at that point. They were not a couple so cuddling would be weird, but he felt it would be rude to leave since they had just finished.

Sakura hugged him from behind and whispered in his ear.

" Thank you Kakashi, I was thinking, how about a shower together?"

Kakashi looked at sakura and smiled, she really was cute.

"I heard showers with someone can be intimate with out being intimate and maybe that will make this a little less weird." Kakis laughed a little at her comment and scooped her up to bring her down stairs. she pointed to her bathroom which held the cleaning supplies. Kakashi set sakura down on the bathroom floor and turned on the hot water. When he turned around he was face to face with a very nude Sakura.

Sakura watched as Kakashi turned around and swallowed she had forgotten that he didn't actually see her body only the lingerie. But with his awe stricken face she didn't have the shy feeling she thought she should have. The two laughed a little and entered the shower. After about 20 minutes they were done and Kakashi was in his clothes heading out the door, with a final wave he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A couple months had gone by since Sakura had given Kakashi her purity. Surprisngly the only change between the two was a new found respect for one another. Sure Sakura fantasized about him on occasion as did Kakashi but there was no real feeling behind it.

Team Seven was on a standard protection mission when something awful happened. Sakura was next to the woman they were protect as was protocol. Sakura was there as a healer first so she would be the last resort for defense. Naruto was in the front leading them as he had the best front line attack power wit Sai to the woman right and Sakura to the left. Kakashi was bringing up the rear so to speak he was behind them a decent ways since he had the best attack skills of the group. Not to mention the Sharigan would detect what was coming from behind him.

The woman in protection was a princess from the fire country. She had visited the hokage on financial business and now needed to be walked back to her home. Of course only the best could walk her so there was Team Seven, well and Naruto. The group was just outside the princesses home when they were attacked. Normal such a thing would end in a battle Team Seven killing the bad guys and everyone goes home. Well not this time.

"Naruto ahead of you!" Kakashi yelled as three ninja came flying out from Naruto's right. Naruto instantly makes five shadow clones and runs off after the three whom attacked. That is when the problems started.

"Naruto no stay here!" Sakura yelled after him reaching out as if she could grab him.

"Sakura Sai stay here and protect the princess she is almost to the gate get her there to her guards."

The two nodded to him and Kakashi took off after Naruto, seconds later the two protecting the princess heard a loud explosion. Sakura the princess and Sai took off at a run to get her to the gates. once to the gate Sai spotted a lot of smoke coming from the direction Naruto and Kakashi took off in. As looked to Sakura and waited for her confirmation for him to go help his new friends.

Sakura nodded to Sai and he took off after them. Sakura went along with the rest of the guards to ensure she was safely inside before going to her teammates.

!#$ #

When Sai arrived to the battle field he was in awe. What was supposed to be a two on three battle was now a three on twelve battle. Naruto was looking tired as was Kakashi, two bodies already lie dead on the ground what looked like from Naruto's Rasengan. As instantly jumped in with the other two as he drew a bird and took to the air to get better range for attack.

As the fight went on Kakashi was caught off guard by one of the Rogues and was thrown fifty feet into a pile of sharp rocks. As was also thrown from his bird and tossed to the side like he was some rag. Sakura had seen them thrown as she neared the battle.

"Kakashi!" Sakura screamed in horror as she saw him stabbed into the gut from a rock along with his limbs hanging from him with shrunken covering his body.

As tried to get up to get to him before another rogue could but he couldn't lift his body. He was positive his leg had been broken. Kakashi looked at sakura with painful eyes as he let a groan and passed out.

No sakura thought. this could not be happening. Naruto was not holding up there was now nine versus one. He closed his eyes and there he was, Kurama.

'Hey fox, lend me your chakra'

'And why should I do that' the foxed said with a laugh.

' If I die, you do too you stupid fox'

With that the fox was outraged and the red chakra leaked from Narutos body. The chill from the fox sent shivers down the rogues bodies. Then Naruto snapped as he took off fighting the rogue ninjas sakura took off to Kakashi first. She pulled his mangled body off the rocks and played him to the ground. She instantly went to work on his stomach first. she was crying already, he has lost way to much blood to live. Kakashi was at a 25% survival rate at this point. Sakura was crying and screaming out his name.

"don't die, Kakashi don't you dare die! Kakashi! Kakashi! Don't die don't die don't die!" she screamed it over and over as she pushed her chakra through his entire body his entire being, Kakashi looked to her once more before he was complete out. Naruto had killed the last of the rogues and Sai had managed to sit up long enough to paint a sealing tiger to seal the chakra flow from Naruto. the next thing Sakura new everyone was passed out almost dead around her.

She grabbed a scroll from her pack and waved few signs. Kakashi's fastest nin hound poofed next to her in a cloud of smoke.

'I need you to get Shizune and another team here now or they will all die i can't save all of them" Sakura cried. The dog took off at a full sprint to the village. Sakura stopped Kakashi's bleeding and rushed to Sai. She new Naruto had amazing healing skills and would not be as dire. After putting Sai's leg bone back in place she carried him next to Kakashi. She played him down did another once over before running to Naruto. She had to be quick it was getting dark and she needed a hiding place for all of them. she started to heal Naruto with a cringe as she saw his skin reform to his body. She also carried Naruto to lay by Sai. Her chakra was almost used up so she popped a solider pill. After waiting about thirty minutes Sakura started to work on Kakashi again. She chewed a blood pill and using her mouth forced the meshed thing into him. He needed it he needed fluids he had to live. About three hours later Guy's team arrived. The fastest team in the village along with Shizune. Shizune examined each one and then looked to Sakura.

"Sakura you did well, Naruto and Sai will be just fine, but you are right we need to get Kakashi back to the hospital right away." The two woman looked to guy with sorrow.

Guy saw the most fear coming from Sakura's eyes, he knew she feared his death maybe even more then he did himself. guy picked up Kakashi careful and took off as fast as he could to the village, the hound Sakura summoned left with a poof a smoke and the rest of team guy grabbed Say and Naruto. Shizune checked over Sakura and helped her back to the village as well.

By the time the rest of the group arrived Kakashi had already been in surgery for two hours. guy was in the waiting room hoping he was going to be ok. Tsunade was the one healing him and he had no fear that if he cold be saved she would do it. She saved his star pupil after all.

Sakura, Naruto and Sai where also put into the hospital, they all needed to recover and later tsunade would want a full report but for obvious reasons it could wait.

Sakura was the first to leave the hospital. Naruto was healing up great along with Sai, Kakashi on the other hand was still in a coma, he had survived but he had not awaken. A week later Naruto was released follow by as who walked on a cast and crouches. Kakashi still did not wake. It had been three weeks since the battle yet he did not stir. Sakura went almost daily waiting for him to wake up. She would talk to him and at night when she new no one would hear she would read to him. she would read his Icha Icha Paradise book. She herself was not to happy to read them but she hoped he would.

A month had passed and Sakura was told Kakashi was showing signs of waking but they did not want anyone in the room other then Tsunade herself, apparently they were not sure how Kakashi was doing mentally when he would awake. One small thing could trigger an outburst with for ninja, could be deadly.

When Kakashi finally did wake Sakura was on a new mission. It was just a D rank nothing big since Tsunade did not want Sakura out of the village yet. She was acting to weird to handle anything big and Sai still had a broken foot so the Team could not be put back together to send out anyway.

!%! #

Kakashi's eyes opened to see a woman with blonde hair staring down at him. He was in an unfamiliar room yet familiar at the sam time and this bothered him. Suddenly he realized he didn't remember anything at all. He closed his eyes and a female voice screaming a name, Kakashi, was the name. A flash a pink and that was it. Was this his name? he looked back to the lady with a confused expression on his face.

"Do you know who I am?" the woman (tsunade) asked?

Kakashi tried to talk but he he struggled, he couldn't speak either. So he shook his head no.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

Kakashi watched a short black haired woman run in caring a pink pig.

"Kakashi lost his memory, send for Guy, Naruto, Sai, Yamato and Sakura. Let's see if he can recognize anyone."

Shizune ran off to get the requested people. the first to show up was Guy but there was no luck Kakashi didn't recognize him. Guy tried telling him stories about there rivalry as friends but Kakashi didn't remember anything. Next came Yamato, since Yamato was once in Anbu with Kakashi Guy left the room for awhile to let them remanence about Anbu days. Kakashi did not recognize nor remember much about his days in Anbu he just remembers wearing the mask. So Guy came back in and the three attempted a conversation but with Kakashi mute it was hard to see if he new anything. About an hour later tsunade came back in the room with Sai and Naruto.

"Kakashi this is Sai and Naruto. Do you recognize either of these two?"

Kakashi looked at Sai then to Naruto. He felt like he new the blonde haired boy but at the same time he didn't. But he was starting to get stressed out because he felt he should know these people, they were so familiar yet not.

Tsunade decided maybe it was to much for him to handle all at once so she asked the others to leave. but before they could walk out Sakura rushed into the room, scaring everyone as the door slammed open.

Sakura stood with tear rimmed eyes as she saw Kakashi awake and looking right at her. He was ok he was alive and right in front of her.

"Kakashi Sensei." Sakura whispered with a smile as tears started to stain her cheeks. Within an instant Kakashi was holding her, hugging her, she was tightly pressed to him. He new her, he remembers pink hair and her voice. She was calling to him. He remembers that voice reading to him talking to him. He new her, but what was this beautiful creatures name.

Kakashi tried to think so hard, to remember something about her anything. Then something triggered in his mind as he felt Sakura dig her nails into his back. He saw her, she was beneath him, Sakura was her name.

"Sakura." He whispered.

If everyone was shocked when they saw Kakashi cling to her they were more shocked to hear him whisper her name. Kakashi hadn't been talk but to apparently if it was Sakura he could.

"Thank Kami you are ok, I thought I didn't make it in time." Sakura sobbed into him.

Tsunade understood Sakura's emotional outburst. She had been there with the love of her life. Only she could not save him, but sakura managed, she saved Kakashi. Now the Question was, what was there relationship?

Kakashi was rocking Sakura back and forth in a soothing manner until Sakura stopped crying. Once he new she had settled down he leaned back to get a good look at her face. Sakura wiped her eyes and looked up to Kakashi. She was a little confused by the loving look he was giving her so she looked up to her Shishu to see her reaction. That was her first mistake, as she looked up she saw everyone staring at her in shock. Did she do something wrong? It was normal for friends to hug after near death situations right?

"Kakashi?" Tsunade spoke up pulling everyone out of there thoughts.

"Kakashi you just got out of your coma and I believe you should rest you have had a long day. Tsunade went to touch him but he flinched away. Kakashi did not know why he flinched away from her but he felt like he doesn't let people touch him so easy. That he is just the type to stay laid back and away from getting to personal with others.

Sakura decided to help him up off the ground instead and helped Kakashi back to bed. Kakashi let Sakura help him but then again he had held this woman he knew her. Or least he knew her in the past apparently and from what he remembered of her he assumed they were in a relationship together. Why else would they be doing what they did, or how she acted upon seeing him?

Tsunade wanted to talk to Sakura, as well did everyone else who was close to Kakashi. To put it frankly Tsunade felt everyone close to Kakashi should know what is going on and what would cause him to react like that.

The whole group followed Tsunade back to her office to get some questions answered. Sakura stood infant of tsunade with Naruto to her right Sai to her left Yamato stood by Naruto and Guy by Sai. Shizune closed the door behind them and walked over to stand beside Tsunade.

"Alright Sakura I think we all deserve some answers." Tsunade rested her elbows onto her desk and proceeded to fold her ands infant of her face. Sakura looked around to everyone who was watching her, they too were curious.

"Well my Lady, I am not entirely sure why he acted that way, maybe because I saved him?"

"Sakura Kakashi had not spoken a single word until you showed nor did he recognize a single one of us. Yet you walk into the room and he all but throws himself onto of you and holds you as if you were a lover. It is one thing to hug a front but he was not just hugging you he was holding you. how could this happen? What could trigger him to do it?"

Sakura could feel everyone staring at her. She did not want to tell people what happened between her and Kakashi, not only hers but his honor would be on the stake for this.

"Tsunade I will tell you and only you what I think may have caused this but I do not want anyone else to hear. So if you can send everyone out and have Shizune please stand outside the door I will tell you."

Tsunade nodded her head in agreement, she swung her hand to signal the others to leave. Shizune closed the door behind her and stood guard to make sure no one would try to listen in on her. Tsunade nodded her head for Sakura to continue her story.

"Well actually a couple months ago I had decided it was time to lose my purity as I am now of age to go on seduction missions." Tsunade nodded again to show she understood when she saw Sakura look at her hesitantly.

"Um well I had very few options on who to pick so I ended up with Kakashi since I knew he would tell no one and he would hurt me. So in the end Kakashi and I slept together only once. But I think maybe he remembers that. That is the only thing I can think of." Tsunade was in thought sakura could tell. She did not seem mad about what happened since Tsunade of all people know that this is a normal thing for female ninja.

"Alright Sakura I believe you are correct, but now it seems Kakashi believes to be your lover. So I think for the safely of his sanity you should go along with it until he starts to regain his memories. I do not know how long it will take till his memories return. But Sakura, you know what kind of man he was before, do not take advantage of this situation. try to have him do things the normal Kakashi would do. Also be careful Sakura you are like a daughter to me and there is a high risk that with being so close to him all the time you yourself will end up loving him. so protect your heart, if you fall for him I will be here when he goes back to normal and what you were isn't there I will help you."

Sakura gave her teacher a sad look but nodded her head.

"One more thing Sakura, I am taking you of the mission roster, you will be with Kakashi only until he is healed."

Sakura stood and left the room right after that. She went back to her apartment to get some well deserved sleep. She was going to have a long day, or week, or month. Little did Sakura know a silver haired ninja played in bed dreaming of her, waiting for her to return to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sakura woke up early that morning. She had a rough night of sleep knowing that her new mission was to end in heart break, but she had to do this for the sake of her friend. He was there for her in her desperate time of need and she will be there for him.

Sakura walked up to the bed in the loft, she made sure there was new sheets and a clean blanket ready on it for when Kakashi would arrive. She figured that she would have him stay at her place for the first few nights then she would try to have him stay at his own place afterward.

After Sakura did a check around her place to ensure everything as where it needed to be she left her apartment to go pick up Kakashi. The walk there was relaxing but her nerves soon started to get the best of her as she neared the hospital. Once Sakura arrived at the hospital Kakashi and Tsunade where at the enterence waiting for her.

"Sakura!" Tsunami called to her.

"Shishu, I did not expect you to be here." She replied walking up to Tsunade. Just as Sakura came close enough Kakashi scooped her up in a hug. Sakura stiffened a little at the welcome but relaxed a little know she needed to while Tsunade laughed at Sakura's obvious discomfort.

"Morning Kakashi."

"Morning beautiful."

Sakura's cheeks reddened with her shy embarrassment while Tsunade personal liked the transaction between the two. Tsunade hoped Kakashi continued to care for Sakura long after he gets his memory back. The two would be a great match and there children's genius and ninja skills could even be compatible to an Uchiha. With that in mind the village would have some great ninja after the current all retired. But enough of those thoughts Tsunade needed to talk with Sakura.

"Sakura I already informed Kakashi that he is a ninja and one of our best in the village, you are to work with him on his skills to help refresh him. His body will already have it all mesmerized it is his brain that needs to be retrained, understood?"

"Yes Shishu I understand. I will be having Kakashi stay at my house for a couple days to get some basic traits down then I will bring him back to his house. I thought starting out slow would be better."

"Understood you two may go ow. And Sakura."

"Yes Shishu?"

"Good luck."

With that Tsunade was left to get back to her duties while Sakura was left alone with Kakashi. By now the whole village new that Kakashi had lost his memories and now presumed Sakura as his girlfriend. A lot of the male ninja laughed behind Sakura's back as the two walked back to her apartment. What was supposed to be a secret encounter was no the most public and hottest gossip in the village. Thanks to Naruto's big mouth, and the female ninja envied her or loathed her for she was able to claim the second most popular ninja known to the hidden leaf, second only to Sasuke. Even if Sakura believed that to be a crock, Kakashi to her was the number one popular male ninja this village had to offer, the hottest too.

Kakashi could not help but notice the covered laughs and glares. He didn't understand why so many were talking about Sakura and himself so much. Then again he didn't comprehend why he could hear so well, things that most people would never hear a pin drop in a crowd yet he could. This must be part of what Tsunade explained about having ninja skills. So his senses were keener huh.

"Sakura?" Kakashi noticed Sakura stiffen but he wasn't sure why she seemed so guarded with him. Were they not lovers, no they had to of been two people do not make love without love, least that was what he thought.

"Yes Kakashi what is it?" Sakura turned to look him in the eyes. His eyes held so much compassion for her. She was starting to believe that this mission was going to be harder on her then she thought. How could she not end up falling for this Kakashi Hatake. He had so much warmth to him, not that he hadn't before.

"Sakura, do what these people say about us bother you?" Oh no was she that obvious! She had to hide it better or else this mission might as well be a fail.

" Well yes and no. I don't mind that they talk about us but I wish they would at least respect what we are."

"Ah I see."

The rest of the trip back to Sakura's house was quiet. When they both reached the door Sakura took a nervous breath before letting Kakashi inside. Kakashi slowly walked into the room trying to but not remember the apartment. Kakis slowly followed the stairs up to the loft. He looked at the bed for a few minutes before sitting down on it and looking around.

"This is were you will sleep for tonight. Tomorrow I will show you your apartment."

"This is the bed you and I were in, wasn't it?"

It was more a statement then a question so Sakura merely nodded her head. the memory of the two of them on the bed made her cheeks flush. This did not go unnoticed by Kakashi. He slowly stood up and walked over to Sakura. Her eyes followed his movement as he stopped infront of her. Kakashi slowly reached his hand up to cup Sakura's cheek before he slowly, tenderly kissed her on the lips.

Sakura must have lost her mind, here she was kissing her sensei in her loft but she was in utter bliss enjoying it. He was so a good kisser why had she not kissed him more that one night. no she mustn't think like this, he could be gone tomorrow for all Sakura knew. But Kami she wanted to taste more of him.

Before Sakura could finish that thought Kakashi pulled away.

"Thank you Sakura, for helping me."

Sakura still a bit flustered nodded her head. She had to change the subject, maybe try to get hm to remember some things.

"Kakashi is there something you would like to eat for lunch?"

"Well lets see here. No not really I feel like I am not the type to eat much. But could we maybe find a place to work out? My body is feel fence from just laying in the hospital bed."

Sakura was dumb found, she wanted to mentally slap herself. Of course Kakashi Hatake star ninja of the village wanted to train. Besides reading his porno ahem romance novels he always trained.

"Of course I will take you to the training grounds. I brought some of your belongings from your house here. You should find some training clothes in the top drawer. I will meet you downstairs when you have changed."

Sakura left Kakashi to change as she went into her room to get ready herself. She grabbed extra weapons for Kakashi to use and strapped her pouch onto her leg. When she left her room Kakashi was waiting by the door for her. She grabbed her keys and the two walked out the door without a word.

Once the two reached the training ground Sakura started out slow with Kakashi with some basic kunai training. the two throw at some stumps until Sakura was satisfied that Tsunade was right, Kakashi's body did remember the mechanic's. So she decided to change it up, she started to add in chakra. Kakashi as always picked up fast but that is when sakura ran into a problem.

While the two were mid spar Kakashi fell to the ground while he held his head and shook. He was remembering something but what could kunai sparring do to bring up bad memories. Sakura ran to his side and held him close till what ever nightmare he was reliving had ended. Once over the groggy Kakashi followed Sakura back to her place.

Sakura unlocked he door and the two walked in. Kakashi went straight upstairs to change and lay down. Sakura too went to change before coming back out to make some tea. After the tea was ready Sakura walked upstairs to Kakashi and left the cup next to his resting body. She had thought he was asleep when she had turned to leave but a hand grabbed her by her skirt. Sakura sat down beside his laying body and began to run her fingers through his hair. The action soothed Kakashi until he was finally calm enough to tell her what he saw.

"Sakura it was horrible, how could something so awful happen."

"Tell me what you saw Kakashi" Sakura tried to speak in as soft a tone she could.

"I saw Rin, She was a teamate I think, yea a teammate, and she turned when i had alot of blue chakra on my hand. no she didnt just turn she ran into my hand."

It was a horrible memory Sakura new about only from others like Guy sensei telling her.

"I am sorry Kakashi. But it is true, that did happen. but that experience made you stronger. It made you have the fire and will to protect your friends and village."

"I killed her. How can you love a man who has killed another?"

"Kakashi, you are not what you think you are. you are a very caring kind hearted man. Do not ever think otherwise. You are strong and the experience has made you stronger, ok?"

"Sakura you are to kind." That was all left that was said between the two, Kakahsi had fallen asleep under Sakura's minstrations. She too was getting tired and deccided it best to go to bed herself. She grabbed her tea cup and walked down the stairs to the bedroom.

Setting her cup down Sakura changed into som pajamas and soon was fast asleep beneath her covers. What was tomorrow goig to being? More bad memories or maybe some good ones for Kakashi?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sakura awoke from a knock on her door. Lucky she had remembered that Kakashi was staying in our apartment. She gave him consent to come in and watched the for slowly open as Kakashi entered the room. With his eyesight being much better then the average person he could see clearly in the dark, so he had no need to turn the lights on.

Kakashi slowly walked over to her bed and he sat down at the foot of it. He looked into her eyes to the best of his capabilities.

"Kakashi, is there something wrong?" Sakura could see that he was tense. Kakashi was normally a relaxed laid back man, and seeing his shoulders so stiff meant he had to be upset.

"Sakura, I had a dream or more like a nightmare. I do not know if it is real like a memory or not?" Kakashi took a deep breath and waited for her reply.

"Why don't you tell me what happened and I can try to tell you if it is a dream or a memory." Sakura looked in to his eyes then reached for the mans hand. He grabbed it instantly holding on rather tightly before he was able to speak.

" I saw my father dead on the ground. I had just come home from classes, and it looked like suicide." He held her hand a bit tighter. He knew it was reality but he was hoping it was not. Sakura looked at him and took deep breath. She did not want to hurt him. the last time he broke down was hard enough to see.

"Kakashi, I am sorry." That was all Sakura had to say. Kakashi gripped her hand tighter.

Sakura felt his hand shake little, he was starting to shake from holding back his emotions. She knew he wanted to cry, he needed to cry. Kakashi had probably never cried about any of this until now.

Kakashi felt a light squeeze on his hand before he was tugged into a hug. It was when he landed into her embrace that he let the dam go. He cried into her arms as she held him close. Even though Sakura new this was going to hurt her in the long run she was happy that she could help him threw the return of his memories.

As Kakashi started to calm down he slowly turned his head so he could be face to face with Sakura. She turned to look at Kakashi as well to see how he was doing. That is when she felt his masked lips brush hers. Sakura was a bit shocked at first but as he started to kiss her more passionately she gave up on thinking.

Slowly Sakura pulled down his mask as there kiss progressed, if this was the comforting he needed then she would indulge herself just one more time. Sakura knew it was wrong, s new she should stop him, but his lips on hers just felt to good to argue with. He was being so passionate with her, how could she refuse him?

Kakashi slowly took his lips back from hers so he could kiss down her jaw line to her ears, he stopped to nibble on her earlobe making her moan in response. Slowly he went lower to her neck finding a sweet spot closer to her collar bone, he stayed there taking his time. He enjoyed listening to her mewl underneath him.

Sakura new he was going to leave a hickey for how long he was staying my her left collar bone, but he was making her brain and her body feel like a giant pink pile of sakura goo.

After Kakashi was content with the mark he was leaving he slowly pulled off Sakura's top. Once she was disposed of the he went back to exploring her body. He didn't have any memory of her breasts but was determined to make some.

Sakura felt her shirt being pulled off and then suddenly Kakashi's mouth was on her again. Back to his hickey but slowly going south towards her chest. She could not think straight, she had butterfly's in her stomach and when she finally had the willpower to open her eye's what she saw made her get wet between her legs.

Kakashi was slowly making his way to her nipples when he saw her gaze upon him. ' _So she wanted to watch eh?'_ Kakashi decided to give h[er a show, He slowly licked around her nipple on her left breast as he started to play with the other between his fingers. Her nipples perked up instinctively sending eaves of pleasure to Sakura. He then slowly started to suck her left peak until he had her moaning his name, then he would switch to the other and repeat the process all while he watched her. There gaze never leaving the others eyes. I twas to much f a turn on for Sakura she watched as he took his hands off her body to pull his shirt off. He was back onto of her soon after he disposed himself of the garment keeping him from having son on skin contact with her.

Then as he slowly kissed down her body he stopped at her navel, he circled his tongue around her before he dipped in his tongue, then he dragged his tongue dow lower to her v- line, that is where her torture began.

Sakura had no idea that a v-line could be so sensitive until now. Kakashi had is hands on her hips to hold her down had he sucked and lapped his tongue on her V-line. He scraped his teeth long her skin sending shivers up and down her spine. She couldn't comprehend a single thought other then how much pleasure she was receiving from him.

Kakashi still holding Sakura's hips could smell her arousal. It was so enticing and making his more animalistic side come out. He had to taste her, slowly his tongue went to her sex. He lapped at her once and her hips rose to the air. Kakashi's eye's rolled back from the pleasure f seeing her in such a state because of him. She tasted sweet, he had to have more. Cacti's tongue began to make small circles with her clit as Sakura's hands shot into his hair. Sakura did not know if she wanted to make him stop or hold his head there to make him keep going.

Kakashi moaned a little from her nails scraping his scalp. Sakura moaned his name from the sensations the vibrating made on her. Soon she felt Kakashi's fingers playing with her sex until one entered her. Oh Kami she needed more, She ground against his face and fingers begging for her release. Kakashi would get her close until he would slow down. She was beginning to get frustrated but before she could say anything he had pulled his fingers from her and slammed himself into her tight heated core.

Oh Kami she was tight Kakashi thought to himself. Sakura's walls had tight from the sudden intrusion. Little did Kakashi know this was only her second time having sex. She dug her nails into his back as she waited for the slight pain to subside. Once she ground against him did Kakashi start to thrust into her. She felt good, to good. Kakashi new he wasn't going to hold out long she was just to tight. He started to play with her little bundle of nerves between them encouraging her to climax as he kept his thrusts hard and fast. His other hand was holding the back of her neck as he was exploring her wet cavern with his tongue.

Sakura couldn't comprehend anything all she could do was take the pleasure Kakashi was giving her. She held onto his back with her nails scraping has he relentlessly kept pounding into her. Then when he began playing with her she couldn't help but start to moan into his kisses. He was much rougher this time around but she was enjoying every bit of it. Slowly her climax was coming, has she was about to peak she broke there kiss and started to scream his name.

Kakashi noticed her about to release so he sped up the pace, he now had both hands holding her hips while he thrusted into her at in human speeds soon soon she had her back arching into him as he was cling to her hips close to his he gave a few last hard thrusts has he spilled his seed inside of her. Sakura held his back for dear life as she cam, hard. She could only see white as she brought her head up and bit his shoulder to release some of the last pressure. Kakashi just grunted in approval.

After a minute of the two resting Kakashi pulled himself out of her, making a hissing noise as he did. Sakura on the other hand was out of the bed as soon as he was out of her. Kakashi watched as she opened a cabinet in the bathroom and pulled out a pill. He was confused at first but then it dawned on him what exactly he did. It was a morning after pill, thank god she had something. Not that the thought of Sakura baring his young bothered him all hat much. Although for some reason the thought of it not bothering him, bothered him.

Sakura took the small pill knowing that it was just an extra per-caution since she was on birth control. She then turned the shower on to clean herself. She turned to Kakashi and beckoned for him to come join her. With he had no problem in doing, he slowly walked into the shower with her and he cleansed her body. He washed her back slowly under the stream of hot water. Sakura could get used to this although she had to mentally smack herself to remind her that they were not a couple that he would remember it one day. With that she herself became a bit sad.

Once the shower was done she walked back to her dresser put on a new nigh gown and a new pair of pantie. Kakashi just rolled into the bed nude and clung to her when she came back to bed. He was still a bit depressed but being with Sakura made his heart at ease. The two swiftly fell asleep in each others embrace.

That morning Sakura awoke to the smell of breakfast. Kakashi was not in bed so she only figured it was him. she slowly padded her way to the kitchen to see two plates at her dining table filled with food. Kakashi was just bringing the tea to the table when she walked in.

" Good morning Koi" Kakashi looked to her and smiled. He was still not wearing a mask since he was about to eat anyway.

"Good morning." Sakura sat down beside Kakashi and began to eat the breakfast he had made. Her eyes widen when she tasted the most amazing eggs she had ever had.

"Kakashi this is delicious!" She couldn't help but show her excitement. Kakashi just smiled at her and went back to eating. They ate in comfortable silence both enjoying the food.

"So Kakashi ,how do you feel today?" She needed to know how much progress they were making.

"I am a little depressed but better then last night. Well before I came into your room last night." He corrected, Sakura just blushed a little.

"I was thinking we could go visit Guy today. You to have been friends since the school days. and maybe doing some things with him today will make you remember your rivalry." she smiled t him when he gave her a funny look.

"If we are rivals how are we friends?" Sakura giggled at him.

"You will have to see that for yourself Kakashi." She rose to go change for the day as did Kakashi he had yet to get on anything but some pants.

Once the two were ready to leave the apartment Sakura lead them out the door and down to the training ground Guy agreed to meet them at.

"KAKASHI! My Rival, how you feeling buddy?" Guy had his arm wrapped around Kakashi's shoulders and had a way to happy face on.

"Hello Guy." was the only response guy got until Sakura made a coughing noise.

"Oh I guess I am doing rather well." Kakashi then added.

Guy released Kakashi and gave him a smack on the back thats great old buddy of mine how about a challenge today! Cacti looked to Sakura who nodded her head at him.

"Sure why not what will it be this time?" He didn't realize he had said it the way he had until Guy was screaming with Happiness. Sakura laughed at the odd sensei while Kakashi was just throughly confused.

"I am sorry Guy I do not know why I said it like that. what is the challenge?" Then Guy was on the ground dramatically crying over still being forgotten.

"Alright Kakashi i challenge you to 500 laps around Kohona on your hands!" Sakura's mouth dropped there was no way Kakashi could handle that much of a work out yet, what was Guy thinking!

"Kakashi's one visible eye looked back to Guy challengingly, Kakashi did not know what it was but he had to beat this man.

" I accept your challenge." Sakura's mouth dropped more if possible, was Kakashi crazy

It was evening before Kakashi showed back up to the training field, Lee was drawing Guy while Kakashi looked as if nothing happened.

"Well buddy you won fare and square."

"Guy sensei that mean Kakashi is now ahead of you on the challenges." Lee spotted Sakura and dropped his sensei so he could of course come say his to her. She created him back before passing him to go by Kakashi.

"If I remember correctly the score is 358 to 357 ." All three looked to Kakashi, he remembers!

Kakashi before he new it. Kakashi just groaned at the man, maybe it would have been better not to remember some of our challenges. He was reliving the horror of guy watching him pee then them comparing sizes all over again.

Sakura gave Kakashi a sad smile. She new this must be were it ends, thank Kami it wasn't longer.

"Sakura what is wrong?" Kakashi was by her side now after yanking Guy off him.

"Oh it is nothing but we should probably bring you back to your place or do you remember where it is?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"I do not want to go there. I want to stay with you." This shocked Guy and lee who were standing beside the couple, the two had heard the rumor and guy had seen how Kakashi reacted to Sakura but now it was confirmed the two had been physically together and Kakashi still did not remember that is was not real.

"Kakashi we need you to at least spend some time there. Just on night at least, for me, it might bring back the rest of your memories."

Kakashi just sighed and started to walk off the field Sakura following after him after she said her goodbyes. She was secretly happy about his memory still being gone. She really enjoyed Kakashi's company and did not want it ending so soon, if at all.

Once the two where at his place Sakura walked him inside and said her farewells before leaving. She was going to go straight home but decided a report to the Hokage was needed.

When she arrived at Tsunade's office Shizune left them alone for privaciy. Sakura was thankful for it. She told Tsunade everything that happened including what happened the night before excluding the details of course. Sakura was scolded half heatedly since she was not the only one at fault. But hearing about Kakashi's condition meant he could probably go on some lower rank missions with the team. So she assigned Sakura to have the team meet up to train the next day for the following day they will be sent on a mission with Yamato as the active leader.

! #$%$#

The training had gone well Kakashi was remember more and more every day with was starting to make Sakura nervous, she did not want to be hurt, not again not after Sasuke. She was walking home along side Kakashi since he had claimed to be staying the night with her. He argued that he did his one night at his place so he was to stay at hers tonight. She reluctantly agreed know full well what was bound to happen if they stayed at her place together.

The two were not more then three inches into the apartment when Kakashi had her slammed to the door with his lips on hers. How the hell he moved so fast she didn't know and with how he was kissing her at that moment she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him just as rough back. Sakura finally admitted that she had already fallen for the sensitive sweet man and she was going to take what she could get from him. And so she fell she just hoped deep down that he was going to be there to catch her even after his memories returned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sakura woke up early that morning. Today was the day Kakashi and her could finally go on a mission with the team again. It had almost a months for Kakashi but only about a month for Sakura since her last mission but she was more then ready to get out of the village. Although the villagers finally started to leave Kakashi and her alone, there were still few who felt the need to voice their opinion to her. She knew what they spoke of was a lie, as did all the ninja around her, but the other shinobi also new that she was currently seeing the copy ninja and the females did not like it. Sakura's only supporters were Ino, Naruto, and the Hokage herself. But they were the few who knew what her mission was with Kakashi.

Sakura startled from her thoughts in the shower when she felt the presence of Kakashi at her back. She slid to the side a little to let him under the hot stream of water. Her eye's watched a particular drop run down his body, first down his chin then down his pectorals and finally down his abs where she began to blush as it trickled down his lower regions to the floor of the shower. Kakashi how ever obviously noticed her gaze and couldn't help but to stare at her with the heat in his eyes.

It did not matter how often he saw her body he always wanted her. Kakashi had been itching to tell Sakura his feeling's for her were stronger, almost to the point of calling it love but he did not want to scare her. For some reason he always sensed that somehow she was sad when they were together, more so when he would get his memories back, each time he remembered more she would seem sad and she would stay away from him, or at least tried to. Since she seemed to want to be b his side every waking moment as well. he was starting to get perplexed.

Kakashi slowly reached around Sakura to grab the bar of soup, he washed Sakura's back before she in turn washed his. Afterward the two ate a quiet breakfast and left her apartment to meet the others for the mission.

Sakura seemed to be happy about the mission but overtime she smiled Kakashi could see the sadness come back.

"Sakura, may i ask you what is bothering you Koi."

Sakura paused in her step to look at him, she wanted to lie but she couldn't.

"Kakashi what ever happens please, do not hate me." With that said she turned and kept walking.

The statement Sakura said made Kakashi nervous what could she have done that would make him want to hate her?

He did not get a lot of time to ponder about it since the two had arrived at the front gates where Naruto Sai and Yamato were waiting for them.

"Oi Kakashi why are you always late!" Naruto whined into the air.

"I was caught on the path of life." Everyone just laughed at that before heading out the front gates.

There was news about the Akatski wondering around a town on the outskirts of Fire country and team 7 was signed to go check it out.

They flew through the trees with Naruto in the lead and Kakashi was put in the middle so everyone can keep an eye on him. He was fully capable at this point to handle himself but the team wanted to be safe.

Kakashi himself did not agree with being the baby in the middle but he knew that he had not yet picked u everything he had learned in the past and had to be more careful.

Team 7 traveled till evening where they stopped to set up camp. Well with Yamato there it was more like staying at a cabin. Each member had there own room, well except Sakura. Kakashi of course wanted to stay with her. but it was time to discuss watch duty for the night.

It was decided that Kakashi would do watch duty with Yamato first, following them would be Sakura then Naruto and finally Sai since he tended to like the last shift the most.

! #$*&^%(*^$#

Sakura laid in her bed roll thinking about how much Kakashi is starting to remember, the only parts of his life he seems to have forgotten where right before she gave him her virginity. She could feel the weight on her chest growing each passing minute. What was she going to do when he got mad at her for betraying his trust.

Sakura did not know how much time had passed but when she heard her door open and

Kakashi come in to wake her she new it had been a couple hours.

"Sakura it is your shift." He lightly shook her shoulder. Sakura turned around and sat up from her bed roll. and she spoke with a yawn.

"Yes Kakashi I'm up." Kakis slightly kissed her lips and he let her walk by him. He did not want to tell her that he had remembered something about them. He did not want to believe it himself yet. No he would wait after the mission to tell her that he now know how they slept together the first time.

$#% ^!&#%#^ %

Sakura woke up alone that morning, it felt weird to her but she shook it off as a mission thing. When she got down stairs Kakashi gave her an awkward smile and started to head off with everyone following him. He seemed to be back to completely normal. This really made Sakura nervous.

As the group flew through the tree's Sakura could not concentrate. Her mind and heart were racing with panic.

Did Kakashi know? Does he hate her is that why she woke up alone. He has to know why else would he be avoiding her. Sakura wanted to cry, it could not be like this she could not handle this. The man she had spent so much time with, she wanted him back. The one who made her laugh when he had an orange in his mouth to make an orange smile. The man who backed her with confidence while the village called her a whore. Th man who trusted her with seeing him fall to pieces in her arms. She wanted the man who made such passionate love to her back.

That is when the worst happened, Sakura was almost hit by a huge fireball attack but was saved by none other then Kakashi himself. They were under attack, Itachi stood on the other side of the wooded area staring them down.

"Smart move trying to take out our medic." Kakashi spook with a venomous tone.

Naruto instantly tried to attack with a Rasengan while Yamato started to chase Itachi with his wood style. Kakashi took up Chidori and almost hit Itachi from behind but was kicked in the ribs straight ino a tree instead. Sakura ran to Kakashi only to be pushed out of the way while he went back into the fight.

Sakura couldn't take how cold he was being to her, how could she. she was being blatantly refused even for her medical skills. Sakura let her body crumble to floor of the tree's and let it all out. She released her stress right there in that battle field.

Everyone including Itachi stopped to turn to the loud sobbing. There Sakura was on the floor of the forest was Sakura crying her eyes out. She had curled her legs to her chest and tucked her face in. She did not care anymore. She just wanted it to stop hurting. She let her heart cry out, everyone felt the pain her out was screaming out Itachi did not want to feel the emotions that was overpowering him that was coming from the girl. He had his own pain to deal with let alone let Sakura's get to him as well. So he ran in for the kill, the hit that was meant for her hit Kakashi instead.

Sakura's eyes widened as Kakashi flew across the trees smashing several before he was out cold. Sakura could not remember what happened next for she too lost conscienceness after her mental break down.

! &^$#%$#

Kakashi woke up in a hospital room alone. He could hear the heart monitor next to I'm and feel the fluids going in throw his arm, what he noticed the most upon returning to conscienceness was the fact he had all his memories back. Including the new ones made with Sakura, Kakashi wasn't sure what to do about the matter. By all means he should be mad for he was taken advantage of but he logical could not be mad at her. She was there for him during the nightmares of remembering his past and thinking back she never pushed herself on him she only accepted his advances on her. How could he be mad at her. He remembered her telling him before th mission to not hate her, he then remembered her crying in the forest on the floor. How much pain she felt then. He new that pain all to well.

Kakashi knew why she was crying, he new what had lead her to the mental break down but he himself doesn't know how to help her. The feeling's was feeling are now lessen. He knows they are not lovers they are not in any sort of relationship and yet, they are. Kakashi did not know what to do. so he sat up and took in the breeze from the window.

Kakashi heard footsteps coming dow the hall to his room, he hoped they were not Sakura's he was sure he could handle seeing her just yet. To his luck it was Ino, she came in and smiled at him.

"Kakashi Sensei how are you feeling? It is good to see you awake."

"I am fine Ino it seems that my memories have returned to me. If you don't mind may I ask you something?" Ino tended a little knowing full well that he was going to ask about him and Sakura.

"Why did Tsunade tell Sakura to do what she did if it would hurt the girl."

"Kakashi you of all people should know Sakura is not a girl but a woman and you would only talk to Sakura how else would we have gotten you back? Tsunade loves sakura like a daughter but you are an asset to the village and Tsunade new she would work. Tsunade thought she could handle the outcome"

"Well from what I remember Sakura is not handling the outcome to well. I was pushing her away when I remembered we were not a normal couple on the mission. And to be honest I still don't know how to handle such a thing, she was a one time thing a request of a student it was not to be so complicated. Sakura should not have gotten so hurt in this. She was suppose to stay innocent."

Ino wanted to laugh at copy the ninja if only he knew Sakura was a floor above him in the psych ward being treated by Lady Tsunade herself.

"Kakashi you seem well enough to leave so I will just unhook you and let you be on your way. I am sure there is a lot you want to think on." So Ino unhooked him and sent him on his way. She was more worried for her friend upstairs to be honest and just wanted to get her route done but luck would not have it for her nor Kakashi because as Kakashi was walking out of the hospital a dealing cry was heard followed by an eerie silence.

!%#$ %^&

Tsunade was trying to heal Sakura's brain when she awoke. Sakura screamed as the memories flooded back of Kakashi's obvious rejection. The scream was loud and startled everyone but mostly Tsunade, Shizune came running in to see Sakura's pale face and Tsunade's worried look.

"Sakura please tell us what happened?"

Silence

"Ok Sakura could you at least tell us if you need something?"

Silence

"Damn it Sakura answer me!" Tsunade yelled at the blank faced girl.

Silence.

There was nothing, Sakura did not flinch at her Shisho's voice she did not blink at the questions she just sat in her bed in silence. Sakura stared at the walls lost in the sea of utter depression that over toothier mind body and soul.

Sasuke was gone, he had ripped her heart out the moment he tried to kill her the first time. He left her on a cold bench broken. Kakashi, the new light in her dark world as now thrown her over board in a sea of tears she can no longer shed. Sakura new she would die in the see of tears that so no future.

_ #%&**%$W#$$# $%^&*^%

Sorry for the late update got a job and well you know how that goes i became more busy thank you for being patient!


	6. Chapter 6

Just want to say thank you to all of my fans and i love all the comments you have left for me thank you! I hope you guys continue to enjoy my story :D

Chapter Six

The darkness of the sea that has corrupted Sakura's mind and soul was overpowering her will to think, speak or talk. The darkest depression washed over her wave after wave, the water crashing along her soul.

The water was cold so very cold, she felt the shiver go from her spine down her body to her toes with goosebumps rolling its every wake.

She could feel herself drowning in the sea of darkness, she saw nothing heard nothing. Soon she would no longer have the air, her will to keep going... keep living.

None of this bothered Sakura though, she did not need to live, no, she did not wish to live any longer. What good has it done her so far, she has been cheated by everyone she cared for.

Sasuke tore her heart to shreds, he did it skillfully slow as well. He left her alone and cold on a bench in the leaf.

Sasuke tried to kill her, along with belittling her into believing she was useless, worthless...nothing at all.

The waves grew stronger lashing out at Sakura's soul, breaking it further as each wave crashed into her.

Sakura could only watch herself walk into the dark ice cold depths of depression. Watched as her hands grazed the top of the deep water depths as she waded into the dark as night sea that was to be her end.

As the waters tempatures were near freezing, mind numbing, she could not utter a word, her lips cracked and pale shivered from the chill that ran again down her souls spine. Her unseeing eyes glazed over, permanently in a pained expression.

Sounds over the dark sea seemed loud in her sensitive ninja ears, the smell of salt from the unshed tears of anguish filled her noise.

Her body waded deeper, she was neck deep in her mind as a large wave crashed over her being swallowing her whole.

!$%^(*& #&^#()

There was a creak with the sound of shuffling that pertruded the quiet hospital room. A whisper of Sakura's name could be heard from a male voice.

She did not move, she did not speak, there was just nothing. The pink haired konochi just stared straight ahead. Her head resting on her knee tops while her arms were snaked around her legs keeping herself in a tight sitting ball.

The boy sitting in an old hospital chair that creaked with every movement sighed from her lack of response.

He ruffled his short spikey blonde tresses with his hands, he was getting tired. Sakura had been sitting there mute for a few days now. His worry was only growing stronger with her not eating. She would not even drink.

Tsunade had her hooked with IV's to ensure her body stayed with nutrients.

Sakura's mother Mebuki had brought her blankets and pillows along with a few more personal items in hopes to help comfort her daughter.

The blonde hair boy who was normally so high spirited, so energetic, was now quiet and only talked when he was alone with Sakura. If any one else was in the room with the two he would just quietly stay by her side.

"Naruto."

It was Mebuki, she hardly left her daughters side either, only to get food for the two of them or possible more people as Sakura seemed to have more visitors then the woman thought possible of her daughter.

Mebuki remembered it as if it was yesterday, Sakura running home from being teased at school for her weird pink hair or odd colored eyes but mostly for having a larger forehead. She thought it was such a silly thing to be teased about but sakura took the for head remark more personally.

Coming out of her stupor, Mebuki handed Naruto a cup of instant raman as she sat down to eat her rice balls at the edge of her daughters bed.

Sakura's body swayed from the extra weight on the side her mother had seated herself on but she did not move. She was so emerged in her thoughts she did not even know anyone was there. the motion of the bed only made another wave crash over her soul leaving ripples in the dark water behind her.

What Naruto couldn't get out of his mind was why he has not seen Kakashi once visit sakura nor as anyone else.

After everything Sakura had done for him he was nowhere. Sure he rejected her but if anyone could help her it was Kakashi, his words of wisdom or maybe even an explanation for why he rejected her.

No matter how much he would think about it though Kakashi never came. The blonde hair boy couldn't contain his anger any longer, with a huff he told Mebuki he would be back after some training. He also thanked her for the noodles, patted Sakura's head and left to go blow off some well deserved steam.

! $^^$ %&(%

Kakashi was cold, drenched from the tip of his toes to the tip of his hair. It hung down across his face has he leaned against the tough bark of a tree. He felt the rough bark scrape against is fingertips as he slid down to the branch. The rain was heavy and did not look to be letting up anytime soon.

He could not help think about Sakura during these times. He wanted to know how she was doing, what she was up to. No one had told him anything on her when he left the hospital a few days back.

The silver haired man was summoned the day after he was released. He still could not believe that after one night he was summoned to the Hokage.

!%$ $%%

"Kakashi!"

"Yes My Lady."

"I have an intel spying mission for you, it should take any normal ninja a couple months but if I were to give it to you then maybe it will be done sooner."

Kakashi put his hand behind his head with a sigh.

"My Lady you-"

His sentence was cut off by her yelling something about nonsense and to be leaving immediately. Kakashi couldn't go against her wishes so he went home to pack and was on his way. He hoped to stop at the hospital to see the Pink haired woman who had taken care of him but he was already pushing his luck as the Hokage herself was meeting him at the gates. He only could sigh as he left the gates of Kohona.

#^*(&^$#(*& #$*& #

So here he was now cold, drenched and left to his own thoughts that were sure to make him depressed.

How did he seem to alway get himself stuck in predicaments like this one. He was really getting to old for it but did the Kami's believe that, of course not!

The rain continue to roar in the silver haired mans ears all to loud for him to try to get a little rest. It was to wet, obviously to start a fire to warm himself properly. Oh how he missed her bed, no, no his bed. He tried lying to himself. But that is all it was, a lie to himself and he knew that well enough, he just could not bring himself to admitting he was harboring feelings for the young pink haired blossom.

Time itself would soon drive him back to her. He only hoped she would be willing to except him and his feelings for her.

Kakashi followed a raindrop that was running down a tree branch that was bowing over him. He had nothing else to do until the rain let up. The little drop went down the branch to a leaf then slowly it fell down to the world never to be seen again.

Kakashi sighed to himself maybe if he kept moving in the rain he could get to an inn, if he was remembering correctly there was a village near by. Though with him having lost his memory once he wasn't sure if he could rely on his memory yet.

He jumped from the tree landing as quietly and swiftly as any ninja should. Even with the ground being moist and muckey from the rain his landing was still silent.

He brought his chakra up and focused it down to his feet before taking of into a fast sprint. He was going to catch cold he knew it but hopefully a warm hot spring will keep it away.

Luckily he had been right, a town was close, closer then he thought he was there in less then an hour. He cursed himself for not coming sooner but again he had just recently come back from having memory loss.

As he opened the doors to the inn he was immersed in smells, food, the springs, green tea. Kakashi walked up to the inn keep and got himself a room with a private spring. He had been in this mission for nearly a month and luck would have it that he was now complete and on his way back to the village.

So a small splurge was well worth it to him. Kakashi took off his drenched clothing and hung them to dry along a desk chair. He opened the doors to the outside spring, lucky for him there was a canopy over the spring.

The silver haired man sighed in relief as he sunk deeper into the warm waters. The rock surrounding heating his core.

He missed being in to springs if only team seven could be there enjoying them as well, the team always tried to hurry on there missions so they could stop to take a break in a hot spring on the way back to the leaf.

Kakashi couldn't help but think back to each member remembering how the team started. He then began to think that he was starting to miss socialization more then he had thought.

After about an hour of soaking Kakashi rose from the water dried himself off and returned to his room. Sliding the door close behind him he proceeded to walk over to the bed roll that was laid out for him and got under the covers. He had no extra clothes and it seems the housekeeper had taken his, not that Kakashi minded sleeping in the nude.

!$(*&^%$# #$%^

A long blonde haired girl sat beside Sakura holding her in a tight embrace. Another blonde was to her other side sitting in his usually creaky chair. It had been a month since she refused to move or talk. The only sign of progress was when she looked at Naruto when he called her name other then that though she was the same. Ino would tell her stories from when they were kids trying to bring her back.

She often would stop by for an hour or two after her shift had ended. Naruto decided since it was nearing the evening it was time for him to go. Naruto rose from his chair with a creak, the wisp of his clothing signaling his departure. Ino wasn't far behind Naruto in leaving. She took the time to tuck Sakura into was a rare night where Sakura's mother went home to get a good nights rest before returning to stay at the hospital again.

It was about midnight when Sakura finally fell asleep. She would not sleep well that night either for even in her dreams she would see herself drowning from the men who cursed her life.

!#$%^&*(*%$#

Kakashi was walking through the gates of the leaf late that night. He checked in with the guards then proceeded to walk home, he would turn in his report in the morning.

His silver hair glistened in the moonlight as he walked through the barren village he noticed Ino leaving the flower shop. It was about midnight what could have her at the shop so late. she turned and noticed him walking and a glare immediately set in. She did not do it intentionally but from how long Sakura has been suffering from him she did it out of instinct.

"Um Ino may I ask what it is you are glaring at me?" He spoke lazily as if he really did not care to know but felt the need to ask.

Ino immediately stopped and turned to leave when Kakashi grabbed her.

"Ino I asked you a question."

She looked to him harshly once more before she let I'm have it. She screamed to him how terrible of a guy he was and she thought more of him. But to leave Sakura all alone in a mental hospital and not once go see her after everything she had done for him made him absolutely despicable.

To say Kakashi was shocked was an understatement. He had no idea, was that why Tsunade made him go on this easy spy mission. Even Sai could have done this alone that was the only reason for it.

Without a word of response he took off at a dead sprint to the hospital. Ino noticed his look of shock and realized that Kakashi, must not have known she was even in the hospital still.

! #$(*& #$(*& #$%

Kakashi arrived at the hospital, he released his chakra out to sense the pink haired cherry blossom he was looking for.

He cursed to himself, how could he not have known. Why would no one tell him, not to mention it was his fault she was in the mental state she was according to Ino.

Kakashi finally felt her chakra signature and took off at a sprint. He appeared in front of her window and slowly opened it to enter into her room.

Kakashi's eyes widened at what he saw. She was pale as ice, her lips cracked, she was so malnourished that her bones were showing. How could his Sakura be like this, how did he leave her to self terminate in such way. Why would the hokage make him leave.

"Sakura."

It was only a whisper and he did not mean to say it allowed but it just came rolling off his tongue from its own free will.

The instant it finished coming from his mouth though. Sakura woke up instantly, She stared at him and for once she fully saw the man before her.

"Ka-ka-shi."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys i know this is short but i wanted to post something. I will be working on some other stories and hope to update by next week. Again thank you for all the support you guys are giving me in this!

Chapter Seven

"Ka-ka-shi"

In a moment the woman was wrapped in strong arms. She could smell pinewood and his own natural scent. The fabric of his long sleeve shirt was warm to the touch as her hand felt down his arm. A ripple in his shirt proving how real he was. It was not just another dream, nightmare.

She felt something warm and wet hit her junction between her neck and shoulder. He was crying she figured out.

The sea she was sinking into sudden started to lighten by the surface as she looked up into it. A hand from above grabbed her and was pulling her out of the water.

The man before her pulled back a little to look her in the eyes. He knew forgiveness was not going to be an option he had a bad feeling she would never forgive him.

Suddenly she reached for his face, slowly, she touched him. His skin was soft and tender to the touch but his mask blocked her view. Slowly she inched the black fabric down from his face.

The silver haired man just waited for her, he let his mask fall to his neck for her. that is when the tears fell, at first it was just one that slid down her cheek to her chin before plummeting to the sheets below her. Then it turned into heart wrenching sobs as she keeled over, letting the waves crash against her.

Kakashi puller her close to him as she screamed out. She held him tight to her gripping at the edges of his vest.

He could hear footsteps running, he knew someone would be hear soon from her screams. Even with that knowledge he did not care, for he now knew she needed him as much as he needed her.

Both of them have been broken and hurt to many times to count. She was so young, so pure, so strong. Yet, here she is broken into pieces in his arms, to make it worse he was partially the cause.

The door slammed open to see a very shocked nurse. She was not expecting the man who was not be allowed in the room, to be in the room holding the crying girl as if it was natural. The nurse was supposed to make the man leave but judging by how Sakura was finally reacting to someone, well anything made it a positive sign.

That was until Sakura decided she was no longer sad but angry. That is when Kakashi was thrown into a wall.

The nurse ran over to him but he put his hand up to her.

"No I deserved that. But if you could get a hospital cot in here, preferably one that can be beside hers that would be wonderful."

Before the nurse could argue Sakura picked up Kakashi after ripping her IV's out and punched him right in the ribs. Kakashi could hear them crack under the pressure of the hit but he silently took his beating. The girl smacked him kicked him threw him across the room multiple times before she was threw with him.

Kakashi was so beaten he was close to passing out. As the darkness was starting to consume him he felt her lips gentle kiss his forehead. His mask was brought back to his face, the sound of cot wheels was the last thing he heard before the darkness came over him.


	8. Y not updateing

Sorry for not posting everyone, I am pregnant for the first time and the morning sickness has been kicking my butt! If i am not sleeping i am at work or sicker then a dog i hope to update all my stories very soon!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kakashi awoke in a hospital bed, as the warm rays of the sun warmed his aching body. His eyes slowly opened having to adjust to the brightness of the light. He tried to sit up but the pain shooting through his body made him think otherwise. Instead he decided staying in bed and staring out the window was his best option.

Looking down his to his body he noticed he was wrapped and bandaged everywhere. Concentrating he took note that his ribs were cracked along with a few other broken limbs such as his left arm and right leg. He was positive he had a concussion as well. He truly took a beating the night before, Sakura was furious with him. He understood why but he did not think he deserved this much of a beating. It was not his fault he had been on a long mission, and was never notified about her condition. Had he known how much of a depression Sakura was in he would have never left her, even if he was confused on what there relationship was.

The sound of a door opening caught his attention, slowly he turned his head to the door to be surprised with Sakura carrying a bowl of soup. She walked over to him with a hesitancy he did not like seeing. She used to be so strong willed and confident. Had he really broken her that much.

Once she was to the bed she set the food on the end table, then proceeded to sit on the edge of the bed carful not to jostle him to much. Kakashi looked at her appearance more closely noting that the dark circles under her eyes had lightened up. She must have finally gotten some rest, he was glad.

"Kakashi, I brought you some soup. Do you think you are able to eat it? I mean, I um can feed it to you if you need. And um I um..."

She was rambling she knew but she had to tell him how sorry she was for hurting him so severely, she had spoken with Tsunade that morning and found out he was not gone because he wanted to avoid her but he was on a mission. She regretted beating him so bad and was ready to do anything to make up for what she had done. She loved the man before her and yet she was able to hurt him physically so bad. What was she thinking last night.

"Sakura. Your rambling." He cut her off.

Sakura looked into his eye and noticed it was twinkling with happiness. How could he be happy?! She just smiled at him then proceeded to help Kakashi sit up in bed so he could eat. As he slowly ate the hot soup Sakura started to heal his ribs again. She wanted to get him out of the hospital bed as soon as possible, not to mention they had things to discuss.

Kakashi just watched Sakura heal his ribs, they were already feel much better making eating an easier process. The hot soup also made him feel a bit better, the warm broth warming his core from the inside out. He was mad at Sakura but at the same time he couldn't be mad at her more so then himself. They were both at fault for the situation they found themselves in.

"Kakashi, I want to tell you how sorry I am for beating you to a pulp last night. Also I talked to Lady Tsunade and I did not realize you had been on a mission, please forgive me. I really do not know what I would do if you hated me. I understand You do not love me as I love you but losing you completely would really hurt me. I still want you in my life even if it is just as a teammate."

Kakashi looked into Sakura fear stricken eyes. She had done so much for him, she was there when no one else was. Both of them have gone through hell and back the past year, how could he hate her for that. She took care of him, when from what he heard he was the one to initiate such intimacy between them, Sakura just went with it as to not hurt him. She risked her heart, for him, then he crushed it with few words sending her into the deepest darkness he knew of so well. no he could never hate her for that. He could only hold love for someone willing to go and bare so much for him. Just to watch him walk away and to still show face for it.

"I could never hate the woman I love Sakura."

Sakura's mouth dropped, he loved her. He actually loved her back. She could not believe it, she must be imagining things, there was no way the man before her just admitted to loving such an immature woman as herself.

"What, what did you say?" It was barely a whisper but Kakashi heard her none the less.

"I love you, Sakura Haruno." Kakashi held her gaze with his own.

The couple just gazed into each others eyes both holding such deep emotions within. Kakashi watched as a single tear slid down Sakura's face then slowly more began to follow as she began to cry.

"I love you so much Kakashi."

Even with the pain Kakashi leaned forward and pulled her face to his, mask lowered he kissed her. He kissed her gently expressing how much love he held for the woman in his arm. He was her's and she was his. Both of them would get through the life of being ninja together. And who knows maybe in the future, they would have some little pink and silver haired little ones running around the village.

One day anyway, but as for now he was happy with just holding this beautiful pink haired green eyed woman in his arms.

! #$^&(*&^%&^%$# #$%*()(*)(*&^

It had been a couple months since Kakashi and her had started dating. Sakura could not be more happy, she was currently living with Kakashi in her apartment, tonight she was getting ready for a special date with her silver haired man. Putting on a tight red dress the hugged her in all the right places, looking into the mirror she smiled at herself and quickly left there apartment not looking back. she ran to the cherry tree Kakashi and her always met up at for dates. but when she got there she was surprised to see peddles of the tree arranged into a heart on the ground with candles around the tree in a wide circle, and there was Kakashi in the middle of it all on one knee, in his hand was a little box opened showing a beautiful engagement ring. Slowly she walked up to him stopping just before him.

"Sakura, I know this is fast but I love you with all my heart. You where there for me when I needed someone most, you take care of me better then any man can ask for. I am hoping that you would honor me here tonight by becoming Sakura Hatake."

Before Kakashi even finished talking Sakura had her hand held toward him with tears streaming down her face. Her makeup surely ruined but she did not care, she was getting married to the most handsome and reliable man she ver knew.

"Yes Kakashi, oh yes I do!"

The ring slid on her finger, fitting perfectly. Kakashi rose to his feet and kissed her with as much passion as he could. The two would live happily ever after.

THE END

sorry it was a rushed ending :( but i lost ambition for the story and needed an ending for it please forgive me


End file.
